Creepshow 3
}} James Dudelson Scott Frazelle Pablo C. Pappano Alex Ugelow | starring = Roy Abramsohn Kris Allen Magi Avila A. J. Bowen Elwood Carlisle Ed Dyer Bunny Gibson Bo Kresic Camille Lacey Elina Madison Emmett McGuire Stephanie Pettee | music = Chris Anderson | cinematography = James M. Legoy | editing = Ana Clavell | studio = Taurus Entertainment Company Creepy Film Productions | distributor = Taurus Entertainment Company HBO Home Video | released = 2006 | country = United States | language = English | runtime = 110 minutes | budget = $3.5 million (est) }} Creepshow 3 is a 2006 American horror film, and a sequel to Stephen King and George A. Romero's horror anthology classics Creepshow (1982) and Creepshow 2 (1987). It was directed and produced by Ana Clavell and James Dudelson. The film stars Roy Ambrason, Kris Allen, Magi Avila, A. J. Bowen, Elwood Carlisle, Ed Dyer and Bunny Gibson. Like its predecessors, the film is a collection of tales of light-hearted horror: "Alice", "The Radio", "Call Girl", "The Professor's Wife" and "Haunted Dog", although there is no EC Comics angle this time around. This film was critically panned by critics and it currently holds a 0% on rotten tomatoes. Plot Wraparound story Unlike the first two Creepshow installments, in which the wraparound element linking the stories was a horror comic, Creepshow III takes an approach similar to Quentin Tarantino's Pulp Fiction, in which characters from each story interact with each other during the film. There is also a hot dog stand as a common element in the movie. Brochures, ads and other things from the hot dog stand are peppered throughout. Alice Alice (Stephanie Pettee) is a stuck-up, snotty teenager who comes home to find her father meddling with some kind of universal remote. Whenever he presses one of the buttons on the device, the whole family except for Alice changes ethnicity (i.e., the "Color and Hue Settings" button makes her family turn African-American, and the "Subtitles" button makes her family turn Hispanic). During this, Alice gradually mutates into what is supposedly her "true form". Just when Alice thinks everything is back to normal, her father presses another button, revealing Alice's true form. Her family is absolutely horrified at the sight of Alice. The story ends with Professor Dayton, the mad scientist from down the street, using another remote control to turn Alice into a white rabbit. Notable in this story is the link to Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. Victor, the vampire, makes an appearance in this story. The Radio Jerry (A. J. Bowen) is a part-time security guard who buys a radio from a homeless street vendor to replace his old one which has stopped working; however, this mysterious new radio is far from ordinary as it can have a conversation with Jerry. Very soon Jerry is stealing money and murdering people, all at the whim of his new radio. After escaping with a hooker who lives in his building, Jerry is told by the radio to kill the hooker or she will kill him. He refuses and destroys the radio. Right after, the hooker finds his gun in the car and shoots Jerry, killing him. Moments after she kills him and wipes the gun clean, she is shot in the head. The shooter is revealed to be the pimp living in the same building as Jerry. When the pimp returns to his car, another radio tells him to go and start a new life. Alice's father (Detective Jacobs) also appears in this story, investigating the various murders and strange goings-on taking place. The killer call girl, Rachel, also makes an appearance in this story, as well as the pimp and the two boys from "The Professor's Wife". Call Girl Rachel, a murderous call girl, receives a request from a shy man named Victor, her newest client. Rachel thinks he will be just another easy victim. When Rachel gets there, scenes of a murdered family with their necks ripped out are flashed on-screen, and there is no evidence of Victor living in the house. Rachel then chains him to the bed and proceeds to stab him in the chest, places a pillow over his face, and then has a quick shower. She then keeps hearing Victor's voice saying, "You killed me." Rachel removes the pillow and reveals a gruesome creature with a large, toothy mouth. It is then revealed that Victor is an actual vampire. He kills Rachel and hangs her in the room with the house owners whom he's already killed. Blood starts pouring down her neck in a strange way indicating she will become a vampire. The two young men from The Professor's wife and the pimp from The Radio appear in this segment. The Professor's Wife Two former students come to visit Professor Dayton and meet his fiancée, Kathy. Having been victims of his practical jokes in the past, they suspect that Kathy is actually a robot, which the professor has supposedly spent the last 20 years working on in his laboratory. She also behaves like a robot and does not eat or drink, which further indicates that she is probably mechanical. When the professor is out of the house, they decide to dismantle Kathy to see what she looks like on the inside. To their utter horror, they learn that Kathy really was a human being after all and that she was a mail order bride . The professor later buys an 'advanced' voodoo kit from the homeless street vendor to put Kathy back together in time for the wedding. Rachel, the killer call girl, makes a brief appearance in this story. Haunted Dog A cruel, miserly doctor, Dr. Farwell, is working a 30-day court-ordered sentence at a free clinic, where he is very insolent and rude towards his patients. He even goes as far as to show no sympathy towards a young girl with a brain tumor and mocks an elderly woman who is going blind. One day, he buys a hot dog. Dr. Farwell accidentally drops it on the ground. He sadistically decides to give the dirty hot dog to a homeless man who has been bothering him for some spare change. The homeless man dies after taking one bite, and he returns to haunt the cruel doctor. The story ends with the doctor having a heart attack from having had too many encounters with his ghostly stalker. Victor from "Call Girl" also appears in this segment, and he seems to be in cahoots with Dr. Farwell. The homeless man can be heard muttering, "Thanks for the good dog" to Dr. Farwell throughout the segment, which is no doubt a reference to the somewhat similar "Thanks for the ride, lady!" line from "The Hitch-Hiker", the final story of Creepshow 2. The Hispanic woman from "Alice" also makes an appearance in this story. Epilogue Also, it is revealed that the street vendor/homeless man got the two radios from the professor in "The Professor's Wife". After this tale ends, it then shows The Professor at his wedding with his resurrected wife (who is bandaged up from being murdered in "The Professor's Wife") with a huge crowd around them. It shows the professor and his wife drive off. Alice's mom states that Alice will look so beautiful on her wedding day to which her family agrees. The priest asks the husband how Carol is with the response that she's not well at all and still believes that she has a daughter named Alice. It then it zooms in on the back of the hot dog guy's head. He turns around, revealing that he was the Creep all along. Cast "Alice" *Stephanie Pettee as Alice *Simon Burzynski as Harry the Postman *Rami Rank as Neighbor *Derek Schacter as Neighbor's Kid Alice family #1 *Roy Ambrason as Alice's father/ Detective Jacobs *Susan Schramm as Alice's mother *Bunny Gibson as Alice's grandmother/ Dean Thompson *Matt Fromm as Jesse Alice family #2 *Nathan Pirkland as Alice's father *Palena Pirkand as Alice's mother *Kalena Knox as Alice's grandmother *Brian Jacobs as Jesse Alice family #3 *Leonardo Millan as Alice's father *Magi Avila as Nurse Jacobs/ Alice's mother *Margarita Lugo as Alice's grandmother *Robert Gonzales as Jesse "The Radio" *A. J. Bowen as Jerry *Elina Madison as Eva *Akil Wingate as Leon *Cara Cameron as The Radio *Elwood Carlisle as Legless the Homeless Man *Justin Smith as Ronald *Karen Agnes as Sherry the Hooker *James Dudelson as TV-operator *Scott Dudelson as Passed-out Junkie "Call Girl" *Camille Lacey as Rachel *Ryan Carter as Victor *Moya Nkruma as Street Girl *Eileen Dietz as Claire the Homeless Woman *Pablo Pappano as Fat Joe *Frank Pappano as Father *Margaret Pappano as Mother "The Professor's Wife" *Emmett McGuire as Professor Dayton *Bo Kresic as Kathy *Michael Madrid as Charles *Ben Prosnky as John *Joseph Russo as Father Russo *Alice the bunny as herself "Haunted Dog" *Kris Allen as Dr Farewell *Ed Dyer as Cliffie *Leigh Rose as Mrs. Lensington *Dean Dinning as Stephan Rhodes *Katherin Barber as Dusty Rhodes *John C. Larkin as Security Guard *Mike Dalagar as Dr. McKinney *April Wade as Nurse *Greg McDougall as Hot Dog Man *Andre DuPont as Ambulance Attendant-1 *Christopher Estes as Ambulance Attendant-2 *Dean Battaglia as Dino Release The film was released in 2006, in the United States by HBO through their parent company Warner Home Video. The film was released in the United Kingdom on October 20, 2008, by Anchor Bay UK. Creepshow 3 was backed by the Taurus Entertainment Company and directed by James Glenn Dudelson and Ana Clavell. The film's special make-up effects were created by Greg McDougall, who has also worked on Steven Spielberg's War of the Worlds in the special effects department. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 0% based on 6 reviews, with an average rating of 2.7/10. References External links * * Category:2006 films Category:2006 horror films Category:American films Category:American anthology films Category:2000s monster movies Category:American monster movies Category:American sequel films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video horror films Category:Horror anthology films Category:Vampires in film